


Emerald City

by rarest_form



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emerald City, F/M, Fluff, Here we go..., High School, M/M, Seattle, Small bit of angst, Summer break, Third person pov starting at chapter 5, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, communication is the means to a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarest_form/pseuds/rarest_form
Summary: This summer break was suppose to be peaceful but shit happens. For the better or for the worse?Let's find out.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs since 2017 and I've been wanting to continue it but I need motivation. I'm hoping posting it here and having someone like it will give me that motivation. 
> 
> It's not the best writing I have to edit it and I might rewrite it again (most likely will) but I would like some feedback first. And even if nobody likes I might continue it ;P

Why does being with him give me a rush? We have never understood each other and we never really talked to each other. Why is being with him making me feel a feeling I have never felt before. 

One more year and I no longer have to deal with this bullshit people say is the best years of their life. It may be true for some but for me it’s different because I’m different. The three years I have put in have been shit so I do not expect nothing more for my final year. 

Right now, I am enjoying the crazy view this city is giving me. Every light. Every building. Every body. Just crazy to believe I get to see this view in this wicked city I call home. Of course that is until I get out. I will come back but when I have the strength to look back and see the good and not the bad. 

It’s summer break and after it’s over I have to face my final year but until then I am differently just going to enjoy skateboarding around the city and hopefully seeing new places I have never seen before. 

“I’m going out. Be back whenever.” Please don’t let him stop me.

“HEY! Get back here or you will never go out!” Come on big bro like I ever listen to you. Just go back to your cooking. 

“I’m just going skating. I’ll be back before nightfall.” I was so close. 

“Nightfall my ass. You’ll be back in two hours”

“Or what you’ll spank me?”

“If I have to. Don’t forget who is in charge when the rents are not here.” Fuck it.

“Whatever! Late!” 

“Michael!” No time to look back as I close the apartment door. Now time for my getaway.

Skating through the city and having the lights blind is the best feeling ever. There are so many words to describe what I’m seeing and how it makes me feel but I can’t find them. I really wish I could share this with someone. 

I started finding myself heading down an open wide alley that leads to the school but stop when I see the douches betting up a kid. 

Let me give you some history. The douches are kids in the football team and they are the star’s for the word cliche. They honestly believe that being an asshole will make people fear or like you but really they just feel sorry. The ones that feel sorry for them instead of worshipping the ground they walk in make them the future that this world needs. 

When I was in middle school I did have contact with the lead douche, he wanted me to get up from their table. 

“Are you retarded? I said up!”

“Do you really think that you own this piece of shit table?” Even back then I had a mouth.

“Do you really think that I will let you walk away?”

“You do know that you put no fear in me.” Why did I stand up? “We are the same height. But let’s see if I can’t bring you down to the part where you know you belong. On the floor.”

That was the day I got suspended for a week. I would have been expelled but parents payed them off, I mean what else would the good for. When I went back everyone knew not mess with me which was all I have ever wanted. 

When I stop at what feels like 10 feet away from them, the douches stop hitting the kid when they heard me and the kid sees a chance to run so he does. Which just leaves me and four guys pissed as shit. What do you think happens next?

  1. They run after me.
  2. I flick them off 



Answer is C. Both. 

“Get back here! You’ll just make things worse for yourself!” I doubt it.

“Fuck you, Wilson!” 

“You have nowhere to hide!” Wanna bet.

Let the chase begin.

My legs felt like they were going numb so after what felt like forever, I skated back home. You would think they would give up running on foot but I forgot that one of them had a car, so it was only bad for me. 

When I reached the apartment, I buzzed the life out of the button so my brother could open up. I had a miracle on my side cause he was home, even if it means he will yell at me.

“You are dead when you get up here” Zach tells me over the intercom.

“Open the damn door!”

Zach buzzes the door open and just ass I open the door I hear tires screeching and I push the door open and close it just as quick. Wilson ponds on the door just as I’m giving him the finger while the elevator closes. Finally, I can breathe. Until I go to the apartment. 

Instead of having my eardrums ruin, I head up to the rooftop and just stay there for what feels like forever. It must have been cause Zach came. 

“I know when you come up here it’s when you had a bad day and you want to be alone but I can’t let you be thinking that you get to do whatever you want even though they are not here.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Can you repeat that? I didn’t get that.” You better put that phone away before it becomes airborne. The face I gave him, he knew. Done it before.

“What happened?”

“Wilson”

“Asshole” My brother knew. We argue but that doesn’t mean he didn’t know what goes on in my life. Who else was I supposed to turn to. 

“Went down the alley that leads to the school, saw him betting a kid and they heard me and go t pissed when the kid ran so they chased me instead.”

“I feel so sorry for this kid. I don’t know how you managed to stay away from him for three years.”

“Library. Too stupid to know where it is.”

“He probably still mad that you knocked his ass down in middle school.”

“Probably.”

“Do people at school actually think he is cool? By being a dick.”

“Girls do.”

“Come on you don’t have to worry about that.” He was the first one I told, actually the only one I told. 

“I know but it’s sad. Sad that people think that being an a-hole will get you somewhere in life. Dad got somewhere but I hope Wilson doesn’t” After laughing for a bit he responded.

“Me too.”

We stayed in silence for a while, looking at the city. 

When we finally went back to the apartment, I expected him to ground me but instead we said goodnight to each other and went into our own rooms. 

I couldn’t fall asleep. I just stared at the ceiling until I did. Never had trouble sleeping before. Fucking Wilson. 

New day, new worries.

Fresh and new and ready to get it going.

Woke up to the sun breaking in and filling up my room with light but didn’t get up. Stayed in bed looking at the rainbow my eyelashes were showing me. I have a bit of long eyelashes and when the sun hits my face my eyelashes cover a bit of my eyes and they show me a rainbow. It’s weird I know but it’s true.

When I finally did get up, it was around 12 which means no breakfast but it’s just as good to eat it for lunch. 

It was around 3 when I got bored being at home so I decided to head to the back and try some new tricks I found. Since the kitchen and the living room don’t have a wall to separate I didn’t have to go far to let Zach know I was going out.

“Going to the park down the block.” I told him grabbing a water battle from the fridge.

“Be careful. He may be looking for you.” I know. Go back to your reading.

“Later.” 

The skate park, my peace and quiet. Bit of irony but I mean it. It’s calm. The trick I try never done them before but I did land a few. I would tell you what they are but you might not know them and I don’t want you to stop reading to look them up. 

My peace and quiet comes to a crashing halt. Just as I am about to a trick I see him. Just him wearing his letterman jacket. Looking dumb since it’s summer. He’s walking towards me. Should I be scared? No time to answer. Have to skate away as fast as possible. 

“WAIT!” Did he just tell me to wait? 

Just wanted to go home so that’s I did. Standing outside buzzing but no luck.

“He finally decided to have a life. Of fucking course he did today.”

Now I have to wait until someone opens the door. 

Finally after what felt like an hour waiting, someone opened the door. When I walked in, I felt eyes on me and I turn around thinking it’s the person who opened the door but of course it isn’t. Fucking Wilson. 

“Get out!” Why did I yell?

“Calm down.” 

He did not just tell me to calm down. If you were me would you be just a freaked out? I am shitting myself. This kid is stalking me. How long has he been near? I may sound tough but right now I’m scared. This is the first time I am really looking at him. We are definitely not the same size any more. I grew a foot since middle school but he grew three or four. Exaggerating but it looks like it. What the hell is happening? Why is he here? I guess I stayed quiet long in enough for him to think I did calm down.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” What?

“About yesterday. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just pissed.”

“What?” Seriously.

“The guy did something bad and we were just teaching him a lesson.” What the fuck?

“I didn’t ask. Can you leave?”

“I wanted to clear things up.”

“So?”

“So?”

I didn’t answer just raised my eyebrows, giving him the same question with my face. 

“I’ll go.” Fina-fucking-lly 

What the actual fuck just happened? Never in the years I have somewhat known this kid did he ever say he was sorry. Crap you don’t think this is going to be like one of those flicks, where the antagonist becomes human and the protagonist falls for them and sees that they are not as bad as they once thought. 

Nah. Shit like that doesn’t happen. Be real. 

Once I see that he was long gone, I let go of the breathe I didn’t even know I was holding. Literally my heart is racing. This could have been bad. 

When I was home safe, I just laid down hard on the sofa and sighed hard. The scene playing over in my head. Wondering what would have happened if I actually had been civil or if he wasn’t there to apologize or if he wasn’t alone. Zach brought me back when I heard him close the door.

“You look sick. You good?” 

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure? Looking pale” Did I really look that bad?

“Just something unexpected happened.” I didn’t want to worry him.

“Want to talk about? Help me fix dinner while talking about it?” Guess I should have known that’s where he went. Didn’t see the grocery bags when he came in. 

“I’m good. Going upstairs. Call me when it’s ready.”

“Wait!” Jumped a little when he said it. He didn’t notice. Good. “Do you mind if Jane joins us?”

“All good. It’ll be nice to catch up. Been a while.”

“Awesome.” Zach is falling. Seeing it in his smile. “Off you go.”

Finally, safe in my bed. 

I must’ve fallen asleep because I woke to Zach screaming my name. 

“I’m coming!” Calm down, dude. 

When I went down, I saw Jane and Zach waiting at the table with the food still steaming. I don’t want to make jealous so I will not tell you what my brother made. 

“Hey, Jane.” She is so awesome.

“Hey, Mike. How you been?” She got up to hug me. Missed her. She’s like a sister to me. Hopefully my brother will do it soon that way she will be by law. If only you could see how happy I am. 

“Good. Except for yesterday.”

“Your brother told me. Ass.”

“Yup. But no need for him to ruin our dinner. Let’s eat.”

So we did. It was so good. If my brother wasn’t here I would definitely starve or get fat from eating takeout or frozen food.

“Are you excited for your final year of high school?” Jane asked.

“Hell yeah. Leaving and never seeing any of those assholes has been the dream that is finally coming true.”

“Felt the same. Have you decided what college you’re attending?”

“Somewhat. I narrowed them down to three and before you ask which ones, I will not answer. I want to keep them a secret for now.”

“Fine by us, just as long as you are thinking about it and applying. That’s all we care about.” I know Zach.

“I’m really happy for you. You’re so grown up.” Jane, stop. My cheeks hurt. 

I know you are waiting for me to describe her, cause you want to see what I see but I can’t. Jane is just an awesome chick. I’ll try my best. 

My brother is uptight but he does know how to have fun but only because of Jane. Before he met her in his second year of college he only cared about impressing the teachers and our dad. Then Jane come along and changed him in the best way possible. They actually changed each other. He learned how be loose and he taught her how be proper like the English say. They really complement each other. I know you’re probably thinking that that shit doesn’t really happen but for them it did so deal with it or bye.

So that’s the best way I can describe Jane and Zach. 

When we finished dinner, I headed back upstairs, while Jane and Zach stayed in the livingroom watching a movie. 

I turned on my game station and played for a good while. Yelling into mic at people from across the world. Pretty fun. I had press pause when Jane knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey.”

“You leaving?”

“About to. I wanted to talk to you about something?”

“What’s up?”

“Are you okay?” Odd question.

“Yeah.” Gave her a weird look. “Why?”

“I wanted to ask cause during dinner you seemed tensed after the mention of Wilson.”

I didn’t answer, I just looked down at my controller. Jane put her hand on my shoulder. 

“What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me.” I know I can. 

“To- Today I went to the skate park and he was there.”

“Did he do something?”

“Nothing major. When I saw him I just left and came home. He followed me inside. And told me he was sorry about yesterday.”

“He stalked you? What the hell?” Right?! “What else happened?”

“I kept telling him to leave but he didn’t want to until he told me why he chased me yesterday.”

“Did he?”

“Not really. He just said that he wanted to teach that kid a lesson.”

“Didn’t know he was a teacher.”

“Me either.” We laughed for bit. 

“Is that it?”

“Yeah. He left after.”

“Good.” She stayed quiet for a while. “I’m guessing you didn’t tell Zach.”

“Can’t he might make things worse.”

“I know. I promise not to tell.”

“Thanks.”

She hugged me and then left. I focused my attention back on the game and played until late. Almost until two in the morning. Never done it before. 

Sunday, lazy day. Nothing like laying down in your bed watching movies all day. Before I actually started my lazy day I had to prepare food. Headed down stairs and I saw Zach making breakfast and I got so happy because that meant that I didn’t have to.

“Hello, Hello, Hello.” I am so weird. 

“What’s with the mood?”

“Do you know what today is?”

“No?”

“It’s lazy day!” 

“Isn’t everyday lazy day since it’s summer break?” True.

“Yes, but it’s more special on Sunday’s.”

“Too bad.” What?

“Why?”

“I am taking Jane to the pier and you are joining us.” No.

“No I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Why?”

“Cause you have stayed in your room for a whole week since jane came over.”

Forgot to tell you. After Jane came over, I haven’t left the apartment in a week. I’m scared that I will run into him. Will not scared per se, I just don’t want to see his smug face. Yes, I know that it’s a big city and the chances of running into him are low but still. I don’t want to risk it. 

“I’m good.”

“You don’t have a say. You will go with us. Or I will take your TV. And you know I will.” He will.

“Fine.”

We met Jane at the pier and if you have never felt what it’s like to be a third wheel then you are a lucky person. I hate not having someone by my side. I know why I don’t but still sad. Yes, I know that you want to know the reason why, calm down, I’ll tell you.

When I told my brother, I told him that i will wait until I went to college to actually start dating. I didn’t want anyone in my school to know, not because they will say shit or bully me but because nobody was interesting enough. The one’s that I knew where a bit boring and uptight. It’s not fun.

We walked around the pier looking at the ocean then rode the Ferris wheel until we got hungry.

We went to order some burger and fries but had to wait a while so we grabbed a seat and waited. 

“Mike.” Jane.

“Yes?”

“Your brother told me that you haven’t left the apartment in a week. Why?” I looked at her hoping she would be able to read my mind but no luck.

“I- I didn’t want to.” 

“Why?” What’s the big deal, Zach?

“I just didn’t.” Another miracle happened. They called our number to go get the food so I volunteered and Jane came with me. Once we were earshot distance from Zach, she knew. 

“It’s cause of Wilson, isn’t?”

“Yeah. I just don’t want to run into him again. Dude, a dick.”

“Isn’t that what you like?” She didn’t.

“You didn’t”

“I’m sorry. It was there. I had to.” I was funny, I have to admit.

“Yay, you’re smiling. Do you feel better?”

“Not really. I feel like barfing. I can’t believe you said that.” 

“I’m sorry.” No, she wasn’t. She was still smiling and laughing. Then, again, so was I. 

We went up to the window and grabbed our food. Jane took the food and I took the sodas. I told Jane to take the food to the table while I grab some napkins and straws. After grabbing the stuff I turned around and a girl bumped into me and the soda spilled all over me. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” 

“Fuck.” 

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.”

“Let me buy you some more. Please.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to.”

“Wilson!” Can’t be. Nope. Life can’t be that fucked up. 

“What’s wrong?” Oh, but it so is. What the fuck is going on? “Michael?”

“Babe, can you give me my purse?”

“What happened?” What do you think idiot?

“It’s fine. Really.” I looked at her and just walked away. I couldn’t breathe the same air as him.

I walked back to Jane and Zach.

“What happened, Michael?” Calm down, Zach.

“A girl bumped into me.”

“Shit.” Calm down, Jane.

“Can we go? It’s getting sticky.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

Shit got worse. 

On the drive back home, the soda was drying making it hard. Once we got home I ran towards the bathroom. The clothes were sticking to my body. Just gross. 

When I got out from taking a shower, I heard Zach yelling. I was scared that he was yelling at Jane so I went down but he was at the front door, yelling. 

“It was you?! He said it was girl?!” Fucking Wilson.

“It was. It was my girlfriend.”

What the fuck is happening?

Once I saw Zach somewhat calm down a bit, I walked over. 

“I got it. Go.”

“Hell, no!”

“Zach, please. I’ll be fine.” Zach looked back at Wilson then at me and left. I knew he was going to eavesdrop so I stepped out and closed the door. I started walking towards the elevators just to make it easier for him to leave.

“How the hell did you get in? How did you even know which apartment was mine?”

“I walked in when someone opened it. And I asked one of your neighbors.” But, of course.

“What do you want?” So pissed off. 

“Ashley was upset about the accident and I told her that I knew you, so she asked me to give you this.?” No she didn’t. Do I look like I need it? 

“I don’t want it.”

“Please, Michael just take it.”

“No! It was just soda. Can you leave?” I pressed the down button on the elevator before he could even answer. 

“Don’t be an asshole, just take it.” Do you think that he wants to keep his right hand?

“ I am not the asshole here. You are.”

“How am I the asshole. You the one not accepting the apology.” I can’t. I turned around and started walking to the apartment.

“Michael, come on.” Just ignored him and walked inside. 

“What did he want?” Better Jane than Zach. 

“His girlfriend asked him to give me money for the soda. He wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Don’t you think that he will come back?”

“I don’t think he can be that stupid.” She knew. We both started laughing for a good while. Another day saved by Jane. 

After dinner, I needed some fresh air so I went up to the roof. When I opened the door I saw that somebody was already there. I thought it was one my neighbors but most of them are old, I think that the would come up here. 

I was right.

I started walking towards the person when he turned around. 

Fucking Wilson. 

Now I have nowhere to escape to. 

Awesome.

“Are you fucking kidding me, dude.”

“Listen, I’m sorry. Let me explain, then I promise to never bother you again.” If that’s what it’s takes, fine.

“Fine.” It’ll be so easy to push him off. 

“I won’t ask you to take the money, I just want to say sorry about Friday.”

“You already did.”

“Yeah, but I want to make things clear.” Don’t sigh, the fuck. “The reason I was hurting the guy… it was for my sister. He got her pregnant and said some wrong things that I couldn’t let slide so I told the guys to help me and that’s what you came across. I chased you cause you let him get away.”

“Why chase me? Why not go after him?”

“Cause you were closer.” Stupid answer. Didn’t one of his friends have a car? Idiot. 

Silence fell. It wasn’t awkward just heavy. Wilson turned to face downtown and I just stared at him. He looked different. He wasn’t wearing his letterman jacket this time. He had a beanie on and it pushed down on his head, making his hair look a bit long, to the point it touched his ear. The sweater he had on looked a bit oversized for him, while wearing jeans. Rocking some nice black nike kicks.

What the fuck was that? I did not just describe what he was wearing. Shit, I did. I’m sorry, he just looked good in it. I had to tell you. This can’t be happening. 

“You okay?” Shit! How long was I staring? “You’re not thinking about pushing me off are you?”

“Maybe.”

“I should probably get back then.”

“For your sake.” 

“You’re lucky. You get to see this view every day. Wish I could.” You can. 

What?

“It’s better in the morning.” What am I doing?

“I bet.” Why can’t I stop looking him? “I better go. Ashley’s probably anxious to know what happened. Don’t know what to tell her.”

“Just sneak the money back into her purse. Can’t be hard.” Why am I helping him?

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll just keep it. Pay for our next date.” Just nod Michael. Good. “Sorry again.” Don’t touch me. “I’ll see you around.” Finally, he is leaving. “Thanks for not pushing me off.” He yelled when he was at the door.

What is happening to me? Why did I sigh when he left? Help me. This can’t be happening. 

Stayed on the roof for a good while. Needed to. I needed to clear my head, try to understand what I was feeling. 

Do you know?

Monday morning. Like I said last night, the city looks better in the morning. The sun hitting every building perfectly, it’s always a view to look at. 

I can’t forget about last night. I know I have to because this is not how life is. He doesn’t just get to become nice out of nowhere, what can of bullshit is that? And what kind of bullshit is it for me to have something stirring at the bottom of my stomach. 

At least I have Zach to distract me for a moment. He was knocking at my bedroom door and opening it before I could say anything.

“You okay?’

“Yeah, why? What’s up?” 

“You came back late.”

“Stayed on the roof for a while. Needed to clear my head.”

“All good?” 

“All good. Promise” Lying. But my smile doesn’t give it away.

“Okay, then. I’m making French toast.”

“I’ll be there. Just going to take a shower before.”

“Alright.”

And with that he left and I stayed staring at the city. 

After breakfast, I went back to my room. My mind just kept me busy from thinking about anything else. Nothing like this has ever happened. It feels so unreal. Everything about yesterday feels so odd. Not just yesterday but the day he followed me home, what was that? He didn’t need to explain anything to me. Then the scene at the pier, how many times can people say that they keep running into the person that makes their blood boil. I keep repeating the question over and over, what the hell is happening? 

I have to get out of my head and out of my room. One solution, the park. 

Skating is a good relief for me, kicking, flipping, landing. It does something. 

I stayed at the park for a good while. Until the sun was gone and showing me a dark blue sky. 

It was only me and another guy, still skating. I’ve seen him around but never spoke to him. I didn’t see the reason why. But I guess he did, cause he came up to me. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Smooth, Michael.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Could you show me how you did that last trick? I’ve been trying to land it but I can’t. Hoping you could show me.”

“I don’t really think I can. I just kept practicing until I could land it.”

“Oh, okay.” Yup. Now back to my skating. “Can I ask you something else?” 

“Okay.”

“Can I get your number?” What? “I’ve seen you around here and I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while but I could never find the nerve. Until today.”

“Until today.” Why did I repeat that? 

“Yeah” 

I don’t need to ask questions for this. I got this. 

“Yeah, okay.”

“Seriously?” Crap!

“Where you messing with me?” Please, don’t be.

“No, no. Just shocked. Prepared myself for you to say no, is all.”

“You didn’t think I would say yes?”

“Not really.” Breathe, Michael. This is a good thing. 

A very good thing. 

I gave him my number and with that I left the park. 

If this was a movie the next scene you would see is me, closing my bedroom door, flopping on my bed, smiling into my pillow. 

After the bad, something good comes along. 

Something very good. 

Then here comes Zach. Being nosy as always. Never waiting for me to answer before opening the door. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. why?” Deja vu.

“You didn’t say anything when you came in. Why do you look giddy?”

“I don’t look giddy.” Do I?

“Yeah, you do. What happened?”

“Met someone.”

“Seriously? Tell me everything.” What? Get off my bed. 

“No.”

“Come on, why not?”

“Cause we’re not a bunch of school girls. So get out.” Let’s go, move.

“Aw, come on, Michael. Let me part of your life!” Always the dramatic one. Get off of me. “Please!”

“No. Bye.”

“Fine. I’ll leave but I will find out more.”

“Doubt it.”

I don’t buy this. Do you buy this? 

You know what I mean. 

After contradicting myself about Wilson, going back and forth about what I was feeling, I suddenly met a guy. A guy that will suddenly take my mind off of him. I don’t believe it. 

I should because this is a good thing. I mean why should I let myself grow feelings for someone who can’t give me what I want. I shouldn’t do that to myself.

_“He ignores you but you like him_

_He does nothing yet you fall for him_

_You miss him but he never thought about you” - Anonymous_

I needed to talk to myself, that’s all. A real talk. 

“Hey.” Jay called.

“Hi. Are you busy?”

“No, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to call you before you got the chance to miss me.” Definitely giddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter ;p

Wow.

Just wow.

Jalen was nothing close to Wilson. Wait I’m supposed to forget about him!

I hate you, Wilson Martinez.

Back to Jalen, the real reason you guys are sticking around. Jalen is by far the coolest, most interesting human being I have ever met and that’s beating Jane. So you know how serious I am about Jay.

Jay.

The nickname slipped and he liked that I already had one for him which just made me feel so freaking good. This kid I swear is something special. We made plans to meet up two days from now. 

Mainly because I need to calm my heart from beating like a hummingbird. Look at me saying stuff like this. 

Jalen. 

If only you guys could see me now. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I swear you would get creeped out.

I am not nervous!

I can’t be.

I’m cool.

I am not cool. I’m sweating so much. I don’t wanna face plant in front of Jay, he thought I was cool when we first meet I have to keep that going.

But obviously this is real life and I did end up falling off while doing a trick. He laughed. 

A beautiful laugh if I may add.

But he also came to my rescue.

“I’m sorry” Adorable.

“No, you’re not” I can’t be mad.

“I am. But dude that was awesome.” Don’t imitate me. Too late. “Now I can skate without worrying about embarrassing myself. Come on let’s go again.” 

So we did.

We stayed until the sky was that in between of dark and dark blue. Headed over to a food truck to grab some burgers.

Today has been the best day since summer started.

That was until he passed by.

We were sitting on a small wall where the truck was parked eating and laughing. Jalen through his head back when I mentioned what happened to me at the pier and I just stared at him cause he was just… 

I don’t know what made me look to the side but when I did I saw Wilson riding in the passenger seat of his friend's car. We made eye contact for what felt like a century but I turned back to Jay when I felt his hand on mine. 

“You okay? I didn’t mean to laugh so hard.” Oh, Jay.

“No it’s fine. It was pretty funny.”

“Then why the somber face?” Should I?

“He passed by right now.” Guess I am.

“Really?” You won’t find him.

“Yeah.” 

Why am I sad?

I should be happy he’s out of sight.

I can’t do this again.

“Wanna come over tomorrow?”

“That gonna be cool with your brother?” Leave that to me.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.”

“‘Kay, cool."

“Cool.”

Douche who?

I ended up telling Zach that I was inviting a friend I met at the skate park and he knew instantly that it was the same person who made me giddy a couple of days ago.

“I’m happy for you little man.” I’m reaching your chin, who you callin’ little.

“Just don’t be a dick. Don’t keep finding excuses to come into the room cause you might end up seeing something you don’t wanna see.” I’m hoping.

“I won’t. I know how teenagers can be.” You were one like eight years. 

This guy.

“He’s gonna come over around 12 so get lost when he buzzes. Okay?” I’ll slap that grin off your face.

“I’ll make myself scarce. Don’t worry.”

You won’t fucking believe what happened the night before Jay was coming here. 

I had a nightmare. Guess who was the special guest that evening. I won’t even say his name because you already know. Maybe I should go all Harry Potter on this and just say “you know who.” It’ll be better. Thinking about him as Voldemort. 

Now that’s funny.

Now I am beyond nervous, beyond butterflies, more like Hailee Steinfelid ‘give me the whole damn zoo’ kind of feeling.

I can do this. 

Oh, shit he’s buzzing.

“Hey.” Adorable. I definitely have this.

“Hey. Come in. Fair warning my brother’s here but he’ll leave us alone. That’s until we get hungry then I’ll bug him to make us food.” His laugh is just...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feedback and Kudos much appreciated!
> 
> Choose Love, Rarest Form


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up to my room was nerve racking.

My room was cleaned so I wasn’t worried about that. I was worried because this is going to be the first time we will be completely alone together. 

My head was prepared… but my heart was nonstop beating. 

I’ll take it as a good thing.

Once inside my room, I grabbed the controllers that are set on my bed while Jaden walks around the room. 

The first place he walks to, is the window. 

The floor to ceiling windows.

He stands there looking at the needle and I just stand by my bed looking at him. 

The lights give him this halo around his body and it does him justice. 

When he looks back at me his smile is something that will never leave me. When he starts walking over to me he doesn’t take his off me or I him. 

We just look at each other for a good time until he grabs a controller and jumps up into my bed.

“You joining anytime soon?” Oh that smirk is gonna get him trouble.

“You’re gonna regret me joining.” 

“I doubt it.” Me too.

I joined him on the bed and hit start.

We played for almost two hours nonstop, trying to make the other lose and I have never been so happy to die in a game. 

When I heard his stomach growling we headed to the kitchen to see what we could heat up and take back with us. 

We had some frozen pizzas and hot pockets. We heated the meat pizza and a couple of hot pockets. We sat down at the island and started talking about anything and everything. 

He talked about his home life, how he’s mom is a nurse and how his lucky to have her and his baby sister. 

I talked about my parents barely being there for me. Talked about how Zach and Jane’s relationship is something I want to have. How I want to be that close to someone. 

Then we talked about school.

Him going to Jefferson and me going to Hudson. 

The differences in the student body, teachers, and especially the sports team.

Jefferson’s sports team is better without a doubt and I’m not just saying that just because ‘you know who’ is in Hudson’s sports team.

When the oven beeps, Zach comes out from hiding. 

“Hey, Zach.” Jay is the nicest.

“Hi. You must be the guy making my little brother giddy.”

“Really?” I can’t get mad. That smirk gets me going.

Time to move on before things get more awkward.

“Okay! We are gonna go back to my room. Jay come on.”

We grab our food and walk back to my room.

“Game or Netflix?”

“Netflix. Don’t wanna dirty your controllers.” Sweetest thing.

We get comfortable before I press play on Love, Simon.

Yes, we that cheesy. 

And admit it a good movie and you like it too.

When we finish our food we lay down with Jalen resting on my chest and my arm around his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise...

We fell asleep for a bit and when I woke up, Jay was sleeping peacefully next to me. I looked up to see that Simon on the Ferris wheel. 

When Blue showed up I looked back to Jalen to see him looking back at me and I couldn’t help the smile that overtook my face. 

This whole day was just the best but when his hand touched my cheek then pulled me down for our lips to meet, the day became ten times better. 

The kiss…

The kiss was something indescribable. It felt good kissing Jalen, no sparks but that doesn’t happen with everyone and it might happen later on. 

We kissed for a while, he bit my lip and I his. The biting went back and forth for a while until I took charge and I got on top of him, pinning his arms on top of his head. 

Now for the interesting part. 

I started kissing down his neck then moving down his chest feeling his breathing pick up. When I got to his belly I started to tug on his shirt ‘til he got the hint. Once it was off I couldn’t help but admire his body. He pulled me back down cause apparently he was impatient but it was all good cause so was I. 

Everything was a blur after that. Shirts were torn, pants were thrown, boxers were pulled down halfway. I went first. 

I’m no virgin. I’ve done stuff with others but I was nervous, I wanted this to go well. 

He felt hot in my hand and hearing him sharply inhale it got me going. I kissed the tip, licking the underside, sucking on the head then just going for it. I tried going for a simple rhythm of up, down, twist, suck, twist, suck, up, down and so on. He was getting there; I could tell by the way his body was rising slowly from the bed. He tugged on my hair giving me a warning. I pulled off before he shot his load on my hand and some on my bed sheet. 

I kissed up his body while he was trying to catch his breath, once he did we went back to kissing like starved animals. I felt his hand skim my body before landing were I needed it most. His rhythm was same as me but I gave in quicker since I was on edge from the moment he walked inside my room. 

We cleaned up after a couple of minutes of lying there. I was lucky enough to have my own bathroom not having to risk a very awkward situation. 

I walked him downstairs asking if he’ll be okay walking this late. 

“It’s nothing new. I’ll be okay.” 

He kissed my cheek before he walked way. I watched him until I couldn’t see him anymore. 

I started getting this feeling of being watched. I looked around but I didn’t see anyone until I saw him coming out of the shadows of an alley from across the street. He was looking at me but I couldn’t explain the expression he was giving; he was too far away. 

When a car passed by he turned his back and started walking down the alley and I went back inside. 

A week. 

A week has passed since me and Jay had sex.

A week since I saw Wilson.

A week for me to realize that I was nothing more than a hookup for Jalen. 

I had texted him the next day only for it to not go through. 

I had been ghosted. 

It hurt bad. I cried for a good few hours. 

Zach came in to check on me when I didn’t leave my room. He climbed into my bed and hugged me. It felt nice. He tried asking me what happened but I couldn’t talk. My throat burns whenever I swallow. 

He left after an hour of comforting me and seeing that I was starting to fall asleep. 

When I woke up Jane was walking in holding a mug with steam coming off. She set it on my side table before climbing in with me. We sat on my bed, not saying anything. 

I had to talk to someone.

“Why would he do this to me?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But you have me and Zach.”

“I really liked him.” It’s starting again. “I thought -- I thought he liked me.”

“I’m sorry this happened to you. I really am. You don’t deserve this. Nobody does.” I feel the but coming and I’m wondering why, “ But you have to remember - and I know this is not what you want to hear-- but these things happen. Remember what happened to me?”

Yeah I remember. 

Her last boyfriend cheated on her with his own best friend. A girl who apparently thought she was better for him than Jane. 

“ I remember.”

“Then also remember that after something like that happens your hero comes in. Zach was and is that hero. He made me trust again. He made me believe in love again. Your hero is out there.”

Jane gave me the drink she had brought in earlier, knowing what I needed , she served me hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. It calmed me down. 

“ Have one more good cry. We’ll be outside if you need us.” Her hugs are always warm. 

I didn’t have that cry. I thought I would. But Jane’s right. These things happen. Doesn’t mean it hurt any less.

Instead of hanging with them I wanted to go to my spot. I told them that and they let me be. 

I took my mug and a blanket with me cause I knew that I would be up here way past midnight. 

Since I left my phone in my room I didn’t know how long I was sitting here when I heard the door opening. I didn’t pay any mind, I knew Zach was gonna come and check on me. 

“Hope I’m not disturbing you” 

But that wasn’t Zach…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the style of writing. It's gonna be in third person from now on. Not gonna go back and change the other chapters just gonna let that be :)

Michael looked over his shoulder barley giving a glance at Wilson. He looked back at the city and felt Wilson sit beside him in the chair next to him. 

Neither of them said a word for what felt like a good hour and it most likely was. 

“I’m sorry.” Wilson spoke first.

“For?”

“For everything that I did. Starting from middle school up until the pier.”

Michael didn’t say anything. 

When Wilson looked over he saw that Michael had tears running down his face.

“Hey you okay?” Wilson sounded like he was talking to a scared cat treading carefully so it doesn’t scratch him. 

“Not really.” Michael spoke like something was blocking his throat.

Wilson had an urge to reach out and hug Michael but he had a feeling it would not be welcomed. So he waited, seeing if Michael would speak again. 

“I thought…” His voice waved but continued, “I thought he liked me. I mean, why would he go through all this for a blowjob. It’s…” 

Wilson jumped a little when he heard Michael scream.

“Fuck”

“Feel better?”

“Not even a little.”

Silence fell again.

“Moving on.”

“To?”

“You. What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much. Hanging with my friends and Ashley.”

“Ah the girlfriend?”

“The girlfriend.”

“How’s that going?”

“It’s going.”

“That’s it?”

“What can I say? We are the average couple. “

“Sounds boring.”

“Someone’s cheering up.”

Wilson turns to Michael seeing a small smile working on his lips.

When Wilson starts to notice that he has been staring at Michael for while he feels the air shift. He doesn’t know if Michael feels it or if it just him. He doesn’t know if he _wants_ Michael to feel it. 

Michael turns to him.

They look at each other; staring at each other more like. 

When Wilson sees Michael shift from his eyes to his lips he feels this surge go through him. 

He acts on it. 

Feeling Michaels lips on his gives him shivers that vibrate through him. 

Neither of them pull away. Even when both of them have caught on what they were doing.

Moving their lips slowly feeling like it might be the last time a kiss will ever feel this good. 

Once air becomes much needed, they pull apart but not for leaving their foreheads to touch.

“Damn” Wilson says.

“Yeah”

Michael is the first to pull away, looking shy but having a smile on his face.

No of them say a word until they see the sun starts to rise.

“I should go. Gotta deal with something.” Wilson says.

Michael licks his lips before nodding. 

Wilson gets up and heads towards the door before turning back to Michael. He stands behind him and lands a kiss on his cheek. He doesn’t wait for Michael to turn around and starts his walk back to the door. 

Once Michael is alone he can’t help the smile or the laugh that escapes him. He runs his hands through his hair before looking one last time at the city and heading back down to his apartment. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once inside the apartment he heads towards the kitchen, opening the cupboards to see what he can make for breakfast. His eyes land on cinnamon then he walks towards the fridge to see if they have milk and eggs. 

Zach and Jane head towards the kitchen shocked to see the stacks of French toast sitting on the counter behind Michael. When Michael turns around he has a small smile on his face, holding a spatula carrying another toast and adding it to the pile. He turns back not saying a word.

Zach is pretty sure if he adds one more they will tip over so grabs three plates and starts serving himself and Jane. 

After making a couple more Michael joins his family for breakfast.

“So what caused you to make this?” Zach asked.

“Nothing. Wanted to do something nice for you guys for helping me get through this…” He waved his hand back and forth. “Mess.”

“We’ll always be here when you need us, babe.” Jane said.

After breakfast they decide to just hang out and watch movies. By the second movie Zach and Jane have passed out from a food coma which he ends up being happy about because he ends up getting a text from Wilson which gives him an instant smile. 

He doesn’t know how he should feel about what's happening here. It feels a bit fast. Scary. They had one conversation which ended up with them kissing and neither of them freaked out. He’s not completely freaking out just a bit scared because what if what happened with Jalen happens again with Wilson. 

Wilson. He won’t lie, he always thought he was good looking. Then puberty hit and he became WOAH. He’s pale but not sickly pale, brown hair cut into a quiff, always slicked back, maybe once in a while it’ll be product free, square jaw, brown eyes and to tie it all together he pierced his ears getting plugs. 

This whole thing is crazy.

He gets a second ding reminding him of the message. He opens it up,

_Come to the door._

He frowns but pulls off the blanket and gets up from the sofa bed. 

He opens the door quietly seeing Wilson standing there looking nervous.

“Hi.” He says softly.

“Hey.” 

Shy smiles all around.

“Wanna come in?”

“Sure that's a good idea?” 

“Come on.”

Michael grabs his hand pulling him inside. They walk quietly pass Zach and Jane and head over to his room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael experiences a bit of deja vu the way Wilson walks to window the second he walks in and he expects the same thing to happen but what he doesn’t expect is for Wilson to walk up to the window look down and go running for Michaels bed and for that he is grateful even if it's a bit mean. 

“‘Fraid of heights?”

“Apparently” Wilson looks like a puppy when he's scared and it's the cutest thing Michael has seen. His eyes wide and searching, his lips pouting; it all just cute. “I’m not cute, I’m rugged.”

“Yes you are.” Michael walks to Wilson, standing in between his legs. He leans down cupping Wilson's face with his hands leaning in close their lips a hair away from touching making their hearts race like a rabbit running from a predator or something more romantic. “My little football man.”

“There is nothing little about me” Wilsons voice dropped, sounding like something was hurting him but pretending it wasn’t. Michael can relate because he wants to kiss Wilson so badly but wanting to wait until the last possible second. 

Wilson is the first to crack. 

Wilson surges forward connecting their lips moving so sensually that Michael doesn’t register Wilson yanking him down onto his lap then flipping them over with Michael on the bed and Wilson on top. When Michael starts getting his senses back he feels Wilsons hand under his shirt the first skin to skin contact and sending sparks up his spine and having him shudder. 

They stay like that just sharing sweet kisses between each other, every once in a while one or both of them would place a kiss on the other's neck or collarbone. Not wanting to move this to fast. Wanting to enjoy every moment. 

After a while they pull back and they just look at each other, deep earthy brown eyes look into crystal blue eyes, wondering what is going inside each others head. 

“One second I’m running away from you and the next we are kissing the daylights out of each other. It’s crazy” Michael said the last part in a whisper running his thumb under Wilson jaw. He can’t believe everything that has happened in under two months. Two more weeks and senior year begins. He wants to talk about what they are doing but to scared of what he might hear, so he is going to be selfish and take all he can while he has it. 

“These past … what six hours?... have been mind blowing. I know it’s never best to bring up exes especially at a moment like this but these last six hours have made me feel something I never felt in the six months I was with Ashley. And I’m happy it’s with you.” 

Michael was undeniably smitten with the guy he thought he hated since middle school. How can that possibly be?

“Even after everything that has gone down with us? Super Gluing your backpack closed, putting ketchup in your helmet or what about…” 

Wilson grabbed his hands and pulled them up to his lips giving his knuckles a kiss and looking intensely into Michael eyes. “Especially because of all that.” Wilson leaned in giving MIchael a kiss on his nose. When Michael could see him again Wilson had a smirk on his face and Michael knew he wasn’t going to like what came out next. “Besides I had some fun myself.” 

Michael turned his head groaning into the pillow but still hearing Wilson soft laughter.

“ I still get scared every time I put my hand inside my backpack. That fucking thing was huge when it was crawling up my arm.”

“That ‘thing’ is my sister's pet tarantula named Veronica.”

“Whatever. It was scary as hell.”

“Oh I remember how scared you were. That scream was everything.” Michael wanted to be mad but Wilson's smile has a way of making you forgive what he has done in the past. So that's what Michael will do after one final prank. One that will be epic. 

“Idiot.”

“Your idiot?”

“Who else would take you?” Wilson's mouth falls open causing Michael to laugh and Wilson getting him back by tickling him. 

What they both fail to realize is that Zach has been standing outside the door. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

When midnight rolls around, Michael checks the living room making sure it's empty before walking Wilson to the door and kissing him goodbye. Michael stands by the door for while trying to comprehend what has happened these past two days before walking to the kitchen. He turns on the light to see Zach sitting at the island with a cup of tea in front of him.

“Can’t sleep?” Michael asks walking to the fridge and taking out stuff to make a sandwich. 

“What’s going on Michael?”

“What do you mean?”

“Wilson?”

Michael stops for a second before continuing making his sandwich, “What about him?”

“Michael…” Zach’s voice sounds pleading, like he wouldn’t be able to handle if Michael lies.

Michael finishes making his sandwich, grabs a glass cup before serving himself some juice. He walks over to where Zach is sitting and pulls out a chair. He takes a bite and sip before he speaks again.

“Last night I went to the roof to clear my head and Wilson came over, he helped me get out of my head and something happened between us. I don't know what this is but I wanna find out with him. I know this is crazy. I’m not fooling myself but.. I need to see if there is something there. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

It’s quiet for a while. Michael eats his sandwich, Zach drinks his tea. It feels like ages before Zach starts talking.

“All I want is for you to be happy.” Zach gives Michael a soft smile before he continues. “I’ll give you guys time to figure out what is happening and I want you to know that you can come talk to me about anything. Me or Jane. We will be here for you, okay?

“Okay.” Michael hugs Zach before returning to his food.

The next day Wilson comes over but they head up to the roof for a bit more privacy. 

“How come you’re not afraid of heights when we are literally on the roof of the building?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s cause it's an open space. You know, fresh air and shit.”

Michael shakes his head and grabs Wilson’s hand and drags him to a lounge chair and sits him down. When Wilson gets comfortable Michael sits in between his legs and both of them just look out into the city enjoying the fresh breeze of the afternoon sunshine. 

After a while of just holding each other Michael asks a question he has been wanting to know, “Gonna ask a question that’s gonna kill the mood but I gotta know.”

“Shoot.” 

“Did you and Ashley break up or are you doing this behind her back?”

Wilson doesn’t say anything for a while and Michael thinks about sitting up but before he can Wislon speaks.

“The night we first kissed was a lot for me.” Wilson whispers. “I was a bit overwhelmed when I left and I didn’t know what to do. I walked over to Ashley’s house and when she opened the door I kissed her.”

Michael wasn’t expecting that but he wasn’t letting Wilson go just for that.

“I wanted to see if me and her still had that spark but nothing happened. It felt strange kissing her, someone who I have been dating for six months didn’t make me feel that spark I felt when I kissed someone who has hated me since we were kids.”

“I never hated you per se. More disliked than anything else.” Michael looks up to Wilson smile and Michael smiles back at him before leaning in to kiss him.

“There’s that spark.”

Michael pecks him, “Finish”

“Right. So we sat down in the living room talking for like an hour I think, clearing the air. Told her that I felt like we didn’t have the connection we used to have that we should break up. She wasn’t surprised actually. She said she felt the same thing. She asked if there was somebody else and I said yes. But I didn’t say who. What was the most shocking was when she said she liked someone else. Guess this happened at the right time.”

Michael just hums and Wilson hugs him a bit tighter.

“What about school?”

“Well I was hoping I could walk my boyfriend to his class and give him a kiss goodbye.”

“Really?” This time Michael does sit up wanting to see the seriousness on Wilson's face. 

“If it’s cool with you, yeah. I don’t wanna sneak around or pretend we don’t know each other. I want everybody to see how lucky I am that a guy like you would even give me a chance. Show them that I am yours and you are mine.”

Michael just smacks their lips together trying to show his appreciation through the rough kiss. 

“This is gonna be the start of a beautiful courtship.”

Wilson pulls him back down for a gentler kiss, whispering idiot to Michaels lips. 

  
  



End file.
